


Good Friends

by SailorBryant



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Some words, but mainly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friends

Written to kick off the opening on [](http://community-slash.livejournal.com/profile)[**community_slash**](http://community-slash.livejournal.com/) and for [](http://greenpixiehair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://greenpixiehair.livejournal.com/)**greenpixiehair**. Quotes from the EP1, used liberally.

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

  
"You seemed less into integrity the day I convinced twelve of your peers that when you did a U-turn on the freeway and tried to order chalupa's from the emergency call box, your only crime was loving America."

"Well I do love America. I love it very much."

"Yeah..."

"I also love chalupa's."

"And do I even need to remind you of the lines of integrity you so willingly skipped over when you couldn't afford my services?" Jeff was pleased when Ian had the decency to blush. "I don't think someone who spent that much time on their knees-"

"I'll look into it," Ian interrupted quickly.

\----

"Jeffery before you say anything you may want to think about the gift you've been given."

"An excuse to punch a hippy?"

"No...No. Not that. An important lesson my friend. You see, the tools you have acquired to survive out there will not help you here at Greendale. What you have is a second chance at an honest life." Jeff gaped at him for a moment, before slamming the door shut, and locking it.

"Okay, that’s enough of that." Ian quickly placed his wine glass and the keys down, as Jeff stalked toward him.

"Wait, Jeffery, think about what you are doing.” Ian nearly toppled backwards in his chair as Jeff cornered him between the wall and his desk. He threw his arms in front of his face, hoping against hope that it would be quick. Jeff rolled his eyes and fell to his knees, making quick work of a considerably stunned Ian’s belt. He lowered his arms, watching Jeff with shock evident on his face.

"I get it. You want a little payback. Well fine." He began to protest, but Jeff slid off his belt and unbuttoned his pants, and the fight quickly went out of him. When a hand reached into his boxer’s, grasping tightly at his rapidly hardening cock, he groaned, leaning back in his chair. He wasn’t sure why this was happening now, but he was just so glad it was he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jeff freed his cock, quickly stoking it to full hardness. He tongue slid a path down the underside of the length, drawing a loud moan from above. He snickered before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking lightly, his hand still stroking the base.

Ian slammed his eyes shut, moaning loudly as the tempo of stroke’s increased, only to let out a whimper when the hand was suddenly removed. Jeff simply ignored him as he quickly took the whole length in his mouth.

Ian gasped, jerking up in his seat. Jeff fell back, coughing.

“Oh god! I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, you girl,” he said, before taking Ian back into his mouth, one hand making sure to hold his hips in place.

“Jeffery…God…” Jeff smiled, as he continued to move up and down the length, absolutely enthralled at being able to watch the other man come undone; his eyes were shut tightly, his cheek’s red, and his breath coming in ragged draws. The hand not holding him down slid into Ian’s boxer’s, releasing his balls, before grasping his cock once more.

Feeling the warm mouth leave his cock, Ian finally opened his eyes, only to meet Jeff’s smirking gaze. “Wha-“he started, but was interrupted when Jeff slid his right ball into his mouth.

“Oh holy sonofabitch!” Ian’s fingers dug into the arm rests, biting his lip to stop from screaming. Jeff chuckled, and Ian felt it through his entire body. He tried to shut his eyes again, knowing if he didn’t it would be over far too quickly, but the sight of Jeff’s hand around his painfully throbbing cock, his lips wrapped around his ball, his eyes (Oh god his eyes) laughing at him. It was all too much.

“Jeff-I’m…I’m-“ he babbled, immediately recognizing the heat pooling in his stomach.

Then, everything stopped.

“AH!” Ian nearly cried as he started down at a smirking Jeff.

“Not as fun when it’s done to you, is it?”

“WHY?” Jeff leaned down, and blew a quick breath over the throbbing cock, earning him a gasp.

“I’ll take that as a no. Now, about those test answers…” he trailed off, giving him a coy look.

“I can’t,” he whined. Jeff sighed dramatically, turning away.

“Guess I should go home and study then, shouldn’t I?”

“You bloody son of a-Yes!” Ian groaned as he felt the hand return to his cock, immediately thrusting his hips upwards. “Yess…”

“So we have an agreement then?” he said, flicking his tongue over the slit.

“Yes! Fuck, whatever you say! Just don’t stop you bloody bastard.” Jeff laughed around his cock, pulling a groan from Ian, before beginning again in earnest. Ian threaded his fingers through his hair, hoping to keep him in place.

It wasn’t long before he immediately felt the warmth again, and he nearly cried tears of relief when Jeff didn’t stop this time. He tried to keep his eyes open, but then he was coming, hard and fast, Jeff was swallowing him whole, and his vision went white.

Once his vision returned he was lax in his chair and Jeff was standing in front of him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I believe we had an agreement,” he stated, eying him expectantly. Ian blinked stupidly up at him.

“I…um…” Jeff grabbed the front of his sweater vest, pulling him nearly out of his chair, and crushing their lips together. When he tasted what had to be himself, his eyes rolled upwards, and nearly into the back of his head. Jeff pulled back, smirking, still holding him up by his vest.

“So?”

“Uh…yeah. Answers. You. Jolly good.” Jeff released him, letting him collapse back into his chair.

“You’re a good friend.” And with that he grabbed his keys from the desk and strutted out the door, leaving a confused, but satisfied, Ian in his wake. 


End file.
